


Burning Sensation [English]

by Nagitier



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Capsaicin, Cock Rings, D/D/s, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Ruined Orgasms, Sensory Deprivation, Silent Spanking, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, a little bit of fluff :3~, ice cubes, post-orgasm stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: "Well Taeyangie~ you know why we're going to punish you today, right?" asked Inseong's soft voice very close to his ear, […]."I came without permission, Sir."orTaeyang violates a rule and gets punished for it.





	Burning Sensation [English]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burning Sensation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099649) by [Nagitier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier). 



> This is a translation of my German SF9 fanfiction. Since English is obviously not my first language I may have made some errors while translating, which might sound funny to native speakers. If you find something please tell me because otherwise, I can't get better. I try really hard but I still think that the original version of my story is better, so if you're able to read in German, please do it!  
> I've written this story in 2017 when I started to learn the members of SF9. Well, I think the members turned out quiet ooc-ish in this story, but I think If you're just here for the porn you can overlook this fact. And it really is porn, from beginning to end. So please don't read if you're uncomfortable with one or more of the kinks mentioned in the tags.  
> If you liked my story, please leave kudos or a comment. Even a small one makes me really happy! <3

*+*+*

A pleasant shiver ran through Taeyang's body and he sighed softly. He was nervous. His stomach was grumbling and he wriggled a little on the sheets of his bed. He tried to move his hands, but the shackles were unusually tight today. Not that it would have been uncomfortably painful, but so, that today he had the feeling of being even more at their mercy than usual.

He heard soft rustling next to him but couldn't see what they were preparing for him because of the blindfold they had put on him. So he could only guess what they may have in store for him tonight. It would certainly not be anything that gave him much pleasure because he had angered his hyungs by making a great mistake. 

The band had just come home from a performance that luckily went well, even though, Taeyang hadn't been able to concentrate properly all day.  
He was in a somewhat complicated triangle relationship with his two hyungs Inseong and Rowoon. Taeyang had to follow their every word like a law. All three of them had agreed on this arrangement long ago.  
Usually, Taeyang was making sure meticulously not to go against the rules of their agreement. So it didn't happen very often that he had to get punished for an offense by his hyungs.  
After all, he wanted to please them and be praised for being a good boy.

However, last week he had violated one of the most elementary rules. So today, when his hyungs had pulled him into a corner of the dressing room to talk about his mistake again, his fear had been confirmed. He had had to bite his tongue to suppress a snide comment because he knew the two would only make his punishment worse if he behaved insubordinately. He had broken one of the rules, and they only made sure that he would receive the right punishment for it.

All day long Taeyang had been suspecting that they were going to punish him tonight because the last few days had been packed with appointments. Except for eating and sleeping, nothing else had been on their minds, when they got back to the dorm at night. However, their first appointment tomorrow morning was not until noon and so they had the rare pleasure, of being able to sleep a few hours longer than usual. Or at least that was the case for the other members of the group but not so for Taeyang and his two hyungs.

So that's the short story about how he got here, lying completely bared on the big futon all three of them shared. His hands were tied up above his head. A black cloth, which they had wrapped around his head and over his eyes, was the reason why he was completely deprived of this sense.  
He began to shiver, distinct goosebumps running down his well-trained body. He got a little startled when unexpectedly something was dropped on the bed next to him and at the same time, the bed on the other side was lowered by a second body sitting down.

"Well Taeyangie~ you know why we're going to punish you today, right?" asked Inseong's soft voice very close to his ear, while a hand, which Taeyang suspected was also one of his oldest hyung, stroked over his thigh.  
He nodded and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. Now that it would finally start, his nervousness increased rapidly.  
"I came without permission, Sir.", he answered the question with a tremor in his voice.  
"That's correct. And why would you do that, Tae," asked Inseong's voice with a certain severity yet still gentle and ingratiating. 

Taeyang sometimes wished the other one would yell at him instead of using this velvety melodic voice. Since it made him want to hide. Making himself as small as possible. When Inseong talked to him in that way, Taeyang knew that the other one was unhappy with him and that he was in a lot of trouble. Which in turn caused an unpleasant sting in his heart. He wanted to please his hyung, wanted the other to be proud of him so he would praise him for being good. 

"I-I... It felt so good, Sir. I couldn't hold it back any longer," he admitted in a small voice, feeling his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat up in shame.  
"Oh, I'm sure you could have, baby, but you wanted to override us, right?" Inseong purred, gently licking with the tip of his tongue from Taeyang's earlobe up his whole ear. Taeyang shuddered.  
"No, Sir. I really wanted to-"  
"Be quiet!", Rowoon cut him off and Taeyang winced fearfully, whimpering.

His two hyungs were usually affectionate and caring, but when Taeyang violated a rule, they showed a completely different side. Dominant and terrifying. Taeyang was very sensitive and wanted to please them so much that every word of reprimand and each punishment hurt twice as much. 

It rustled to his right and shortly thereafter the bed lowered there. Even though he couldn't see him, he knew the Inseong, his oldest hyung was on his left while Rowoon being at his right.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Inseong asked and Taeyang bit on his lower lip before slowly nodding.  
"What's your safeword?" Rowoon asked in a much friendlier voice, and Taeyang took a few deep breaths before answering: "Fanfare."  
"Okay Taeyang, some time ago, we ordered some mean new toys, but since you're usually such a good boy, we haven't had a chance to try them on you until now," Inseong explained and Taeyang felt himself blushing. 

He was a little dazed by the cocktail of different feelings that were flooding him. He felt fear, curiosity, anxiety, shame and excitement at the same time.

"We will have to be especially hard on you today because you broke a really important rule, I hope you're aware of that," said Inseong and Taeyang grimaced.

Why hadn't he been able to control himself last time?  
It was one of the first rules they had agreed on together. From the beginning of their strange relationship on, the two were supposed to decide when and how often they let him reach his climax. He wasn't allowed to satisfy himself without their permission either. When he was aroused, it was entirely up to them whether he was allowed to give in to his craving or whether he had to ignore it completely.  
This was especially hard for him when he got an erection on stage because of all the accumulated adrenaline and the whipped up feelings. Quite often, they denied him to take care and get rid of his little problem.  
His hyungs had just too much fun teasing him and seeing him squirm. 

Especially on the days, they decided on bringing him to the edge over and over again, without granting him an orgasm.  
His sadistic hyungs liked to stimulate him whenever they feel like it, for example: In the dressing room, in the bathroom of the hall they were performing, sometimes even in their team bus, when it was already dark around them and either Rowoon or Inseong teased him through his pants, telling Taeyang to be quiet so that the other members wouldn't notice.  
The others knew about the strange relationship and had agreed that the three would get a room together, but they only allowed it, as long as all sexual acts took place in secret and didn't harm their group's reputation.

Two hands gently stroked his bare chest and almost simultaneously began to stimulate his sensitive nipples. Taeyang sensed that the right hand had to belong to Rowoon because his fingers were a little rougher than Inseong's.  
Just as he was about to sigh loudly because of the gentle teasing touch, Inseong said: "I don't want to hear a single sound from you, Tae. I'm sure you're eager to show us how much you like what we do, but this is a punishment, so for today, you'll endure the sweet torture as quietly as you can." 

Taeyang shivered. That was mean! His hyungs had made his nipples so sensitive in the months of their relationship that he could orgasm just by getting stimulated at the small dark buds, even if it took an awfully long time. Fortunately, he had only had to endure this ordeal once before. The week after that night, his nipples had been so sore and sensitive that the dance training had become a daily torture. The rough T-shirt fabric had rubbed against the delicate buds with every single movement. 

Taeyang squirmed beneath the mean fingers that circled his nipples, twirling, plucking and sometimes pinching them painfully. It took all his effort to keep quiet, especially as Rowoon pinched particularly hard one time.  
He lost his sense of time, it seemed to take an eternity before his hyungs let go of him. But they hardly gave Taeyang time to relax.  
The youngest heard a rattling sound to the right of his ear. It sounded like little metal chain links being rubbing against each other. Shortly after, he felt a cold chain lying on his chest and he shuddered. It was uncomfortably cool on his overheated skin. The fingers were back on his nipples and Taeyang had to suppress a whimper. 

"Now Tae, this here is going to hurt, but I don't want to hear any sound," Inseong said again and warned him not a moment too late, as Taeyang felt something squeezing his nipple painfully. The pressure was much harder than the pinching with the fingers before and he stubbornly suppressed another whimper that was about to leave his throat as the second nipple shortly afterward experienced the same painful fate.  
Whatever his hyungs had attached to him, it really hurt. It wasn't unbearable, so he had to use his safeword, but it was a sharp, increasingly unpleasant pain that he could hardly ignore.

"Turn around. Knees and elbows, Taeyang," Rowoon ordered in his, as usual, strict tone, and Taeyang hurried to fulfill his hyungs wish as quickly as he could with his handcuffed hands.  
The chain that had been lying on his chest slipped down and Taeyang painfully realized that it seemed to be connected to the clamps (or whatever they had attached to his nipples). "Ah~" he said unintentionally, as he knelt on his knees the chain now pulling painfully at the delicate buds.  
He was ashamed that the pain aroused him because he could already feel his dick getting hard but they had only just begun with his punishment. Taeyang feared he would have a very long night ahead of him. 

"Does it hurt a lot, Taeyangie?" Inseong asked and Taeyang whimpered: "Yes, Sir."  
"But you know you deserve the pain?" Inseong wanted to know next, and Taeyang answered the question with the same words.  
A short silence settled over the room and the next thing Taeyang felt was a cool, longish piece of wood at his bottom.  
Taeyang held his breath. 

He immediately knew what it was and he had been hoping to be spared from it.  
It was a wooden ruler, which was only used in very rare and serious cases. It was common that Taeyang had to endure a light spanking, usually, just a few blows with the hand. He got off on the pain, the humiliation and the desire to endure it for his hyungs. The ruler on the other side hurt a lot more and always caused a certain fear to rise in him, which rather diminished his arousal.  
After all, today it was not about his excitement, he was getting punished for not following the rules. He wanted to beg for mercy, but since he was forbidden to speak without permission, he couldn't convince them to spare him. 

"You'll get ten strokes, Taeyang. I don't want one of the others to be woken up by your screams, so you'll take the pillow to muffle your sounds," Rowoon explained as he gently nudged the ruler against Taeyang's buttocks, who felt a pillow being placed on his arms.  
He began to tremble anxiously. He was terribly afraid of the pain.  
So far Inseong had always hit him with a ruler. For one simple reason: Rowoon usually struck harder and was generally stricter with him. He was not so quickly appeased by begging and crying, but always ended a punishment when he thought it appropriate.  
Ten strokes with the ruler were painful enough anyway, even without Rowoon being the one who conducted them. 

Rowoon stroked gently over Taeyang's rosy bottom with his hand and Taeyang lowered his head into the pillow because that caress was the unspoken sign that the first blow was about to happen.  
He had just enough time to brace himself before he heard the swing of the ruler in the air.  
The blow pushed the air out of his lungs and his body twitched forward in pain. The movement also caused the chain on his nipples to swing back and forth a little, worsening his suffering. 

"Back in your position, Taeyang. Hold still, or I'll have to put on few more strokes on the list," said Rowoon in an icy voice and the younger one resumed the same position as before. The second blow landed just below the first and Taeyang's whole body tensed in pain. This time he had been able to hold his position, even though everything in his body cried out to flinch from the pain, he obediently presented his aching butt towards his hyung for the next blow.  
The next three strokes followed quickly and Taeyang cried tormented into his pillow. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes and he bit desperately on the lower lip. His butt was already on fire and he had just finished half of the beating. 

The sixth blow hit his target and Taeyang jerked forward again. The tears released from the corners of his eyes as he tried to regain his position as quickly as possible, even though it was harder with every stroke. The pain on his nipples was only blurred now because his buttocks hurt that much more. He couldn't hold his position in the next two shots either and Rowoon snorted contemptuously next to him. 

"The next time you get the ruler when you lie over Inseong's lap. Then, hopefully, you'll stay still. Bear it like a man. Or do you want more strokes that badly?" asked Rowoon and Taeyang cried out a tear-strained, "No, Sir. Please don't."  
"Then you better hold still for the last two strokes if you don't want to upset me further, Taeyang," he growled dangerously and the trembling that shook the dancer's body increased as did his pitying sobs.  
The last two strokes hit their target without mercy, but Taeyang managed to keep still under immense effort. Rowoon threw the ruler to the floor which made a clattering sound and gently caressed the tortured skin.  
"You did very well, good boy," he praised and Taeyang, despite the pain, felt a warm feeling of pride and excitement, raise up in him. He had satisfied his hyung and endured his punishment well! 

Taeyang felt the pillow on his arms being taken away and the cuffs on his hands removed but the blindfold cloth was tightened again because it had slightly slipped. He heard sounds around him again and waited patiently for the next instructions.

"Come on Tae, lean up here," Inseong said and took him by the hand to help him lean against the wall where a large cushion had been placed before. It hurt to sit on his sore bottom, but he didn't show his discomfort but endured it bravely.

"Alright, let's move on to the next part of your punishment," Inseong started and he handed Taeyang a tube of lubricant. "You're going to give us a little show, Tae," Inseong said and Rowoon added. "Be good and spread your legs so that we can see everything and prepare yourself for us with your fingers."

Taeyang froze. He felt like he was losing his footing. His hyungs had never asked of him to do anything like that before! Usually one of the two prepared him for sex. Although he preferred it more if Inseong took over this task for he took more time and proceeded more tenderly. Even if Rowoon's fingers felt much better because of their length. They could drive him mad without much effort. 

Taeyang didn't move. Even after more than a minute, he was still sitting there like a pillar of ice, the tube of lubricant in his hand. Inseong came over to him breathing a gentle kiss on Taeyang's full lips.  
"What's the matter, baby?" he asked gently stroking the younger boys cheek. Taeyang let out a shaky breath and shook his head in embarrassment. Wasn't that obvious?  
"I am ashamed, Sir," he replied, biting his lower lip.  
"But why? You don't show us anything we haven't seen dozens of times?" Inseong pointed out but Taeyang shook his head. 

It always felt strange to him when he was prepared for sex by the fingers of his hyungs, but he knew it was a necessary evil if he didn't want the two to injure him while having fun at night and so he had always endured it without complaint. But this was a whole new level of humiliation for him. It was not at all about having to do it by himself, it was the knowledge of being watched by his hyungs while doing so.

"Please... don't make me do this, Sir," he whispered softly but this time it was not Inseong but Rowoon who answered him. "If you can't do it, abort the session, Taeyang. If it's really too much to bear, use your safeword." he was serious and determined. "He's right, baby. This is a punishment, we have to do things which you don't enjoy. We're not asking anything impossible of you here, Tae." Inseong's voice was warm and caring and Taeyang's will to obey pushed his shame aside. He spread his thighs and snuggled more comfortably into the cushion behind him.  
"Very good, I love you so much baby," Inseong whispered and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before he left Taeyang again and joined Rowoon at the other end of the bed. 

Taeyang touched the top of the tube with nervously trembling fingers and opened it when he found a small notch. The lid opened and he pressed a generous amount of the cool gel into his palm, coating two of his fingers with it. Then he closed it again with the thumb of his left hand and placed the tube next to him on the bed.  
He tried not to think about the whole situation as he let his hand wander down his body, carefully searching for the narrow opening between his buttcheeks. He hissed softly, as the cool gel touched him in the sensitive area but fortunately, it warmed up quite quickly. 

"Fuck, that's sexy," Rowoon exclaimed moaning hoarsely and Inseong next to him laughed softly. "I told you it's a good idea," he whispered and Taeyang decided to double his efforts, encouraged by the words.  
He exerted a little bit of pressure with his middle finger on his opening and the single finger slipped into the puckered hole without further problems. He grimaced because of the unpleasant feeling. However, he continued knowing it would feel much better soon. The sounds caused by his slippery fingers drove a new wave of heat into his face. He was so ashamed that the blush even started creeping down his neck. 

"Sir?", Taeyang whispered questioningly while he penetrated himself with a second finger and Inseong replied with an amused voice: "Yes, baby?"  
Taeyang turned his head away in shame.  
"Am I allowed to jerk off, Sir? It hurts so much.", his voice was very quiet and hesitant. His arousal curved up on this tummy throbbed painfully. It was red, hard and leaking precum, demanding attention.  
"Baby, I think you still don't realize this is a punishment. Have you forgotten why you're being punished?" Inseong asked in an instructive tone.  
"No... Sir." Taeyang whined miserably and bit his lower lip as tears began to burn in the corners of his eyes again.

"Since you couldn't control yourself last time, you won't get rewarded today, Taeyang. You may get an orgasm tonight but only after you have bravely endured your punishment and sufficiently satisfied us with your performance."  
The words hurt but Taeyang knew deep inside that he deserved them and that his hyungs only wanted his best.  
"If your left-hand needs something to do, take the chain and start playing with it. I'm sure the pain will distract you from your boner. And who knows, the meaner you are to yourself, the sooner we might reward you."

Taeyang opened his mouth in horror after hearing this words. His nipples arched almost as badly as his hard arousal. He inwardly called himself an idiot. If only he hadn't said anything, he would have been spared this additional torture.  
With a trembling hand, he felt nervously for the short chain which lay in serpentine lines on his stomach and chest. He took it and tentatively pulled it once and very carefully. A high-pitched, painful whine escaped him and the tears in the corners of his eyes moistened the fabric of his blindfold again. Damn, that hurt! Although he had pulled at the chain very lightly. 

"And don't forget to prepare yourself, our patience doesn't last forever," Rowoon muttered darkly and without any compassion. Taeyang's dick twitched. Why did he enjoy it this much when his hyung was mean to him?  
He moved his fingers more energetically. In and out, in and out. He spread and twisted them and moaned loudly as he finally managed to touch the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, which made him forget the pain and boundless humiliation for a second. "Ah~", a loud moan escaped him and he threw his head back in pleasure.  
He started massaging his prostate while his left hand played with the chain. The mixture of pain and pleasure was incredibly intense and very soon he felt the familiar tingling sensation of an approaching orgasm. But if he gave in without asking for permission first, he'd be in trouble again. He knew his two hyungs would be very angry with him if he repeated his mistake from last week. 

"M-ay I, ah, please come, S-ir?", he gasped strained while pulling on the chain in a particularly cruel way, at the same time curving his fingers up again. The two had talked about rewarding him when he was particularly mean to himself. He didn't think they would let him orgasm, but he wasn't forbidden to ask, so it was definitely worth a try, wasn't it?  
"No," Rowoon replied glowering and Taeyang bit his lower lip in frustration.  
"You will get as close to the edge as you can and then you stop, understood Tae?", Inseong ordered and Taeyang whimpered. They haven't been this mean before. 

He was feeling terribly hot, very much like he was burning up. It was a real torture to be forced to stimulate himself further and further, even though he knew already that there wouldn't be any release. But he would endure this punishment, would make his hyungs proud, he had sworn so to himself. In and out, in and out.  
The slippery sounds his fingers made echoed incredibly loud in his ears. Had it always been this loud when the hyungs had prepared him? Or did he hear it louder today because he had been robbed of one of his senses?  
It wasn't long before the tingling became almost unbearable and he felt the drops of precum sluggishly crawl down his glans and shaft. The urge to take his penis in his hand and just finish it was unbelievably hard, but he remained unyielding. He was so close. He pulled on the chain a few more times while pressing on the bundle of nerves again and again...

Taeyang quickly pulled his hands away. He tore them both over his head and spread his legs a little further so that his hyungs got a better view at his twitching dick and his contracting hole. He whimpered miserably as the frustration of a ruined orgasm flooded him like a cold shower. This feeling really was the worst. When the body keeps begging you to go that one last step but gets denied to do so. 

"Aww baby, I could watch you tremble and twitch like this all day," Inseong purred and Rowoon gave an affirmative sound.  
Taeyang tried to focus on the piercing pain in his nipples. It helped a bit against the mean craving in his loins.  
Rowoon and Inseong waited a few minutes before approaching Taeyang just to make sure he wouldn't break another rule when they started touching him. Taeyang couldn't see it, but he felt the bed around him sinking and shortly afterward the warmth of two bodies.  
"That was very brave. Well done!" Inseong praised him, very close to his left ear, while at the same time one of Rowoon's rougher hands started to gently caress his stomach. Taeyang couldn't stop a smile from spreading over his face. No matter what he had to go through before as soon as one of his hyungs praised him for something he had done well, his heart fluttered. Inseong praised him more often than Rowoon, who was rather sparing with his praise. With Rowoon he had to earn every praise really hard, but Taeyang was even happier when he took him in his arms after having sex, softly whispering in his ear how proud he was of him. 

Taeyang felt that one of them, he guessed Inseong, took the chain in his hand, carefully pulling on it. Taeyang couldn't avoid his upper body from involuntarily following the movement to alleviate the pain on his nipples. "Ah ah ah, you stay where you are and endure the pain like a good boy, Tae", Inseong said and Taeyang swallowed nervously. With every passing minute, the pain on his sore nipples increased.  
"Listen, baby, I'm gonna be really mean to you for about a minute now, okay? If you're a good boy, you can make a wish next time. How does that sound?" Taeyang felt the fear boiling in him, he wanted to satisfy Inseong, but the pain was just too much already. He nodded, but decided to point out to his hyung that he was about to reach his limit, whispering softly: "Yellow". 

 

When they started doing sessions like this, they had agreed to work with the traffic light system in addition to a safeword, since the former was made to completely abort a session.  
Fortunately, Taeyang had never had to use his safeword before, because his hyungs were always careful not to overdo it. However, using the traffic light was very helpful, especially when they wanted to try something new and didn't know how painful or unpleasant it would be for Taeyang.  
So if one of them asked him how he was feeling and he answered with 'green', it meant for everyone that he was good and they could move on to the next thing. 'Yellow' indicated that he was approaching the limit of what he could bear and was comfortable with and 'red' immediately stopped the action that had just been performed so they could give Taeyang a pause until he felt like continuing. 

Taeyang had previously had to use it when they tried to use candle wax on his body for the first time. It wasn't the case that the wax had been incredibly painful, it actually felt quite pleasant, but Taeyang was afraid of fire and as long as he could see the flame, his fear was greater than the pleasure, which in the end, had been the reason for him to use the word.  
On another evening, several weeks later, they had tried it again at Taeyang's request and that time it had worked because they had blindfolded him.  
It's by far not his favorite thing to do while having sex, but as long as he couldn't see the flame it's okay for him. At that time, his hyungs had a lot of fun drawing colorful patterns on his body with the hot wax. 

"Alright, baby, the clamps will come off right after. If you can't bear it anymore, let me know, okay?", Inseong said while he breathed a gentle kiss on Taeyang's lips who replied with a trembling: "Yes, Sir."

Inseong began to pull gently on the chain and Taeyang tried not to whimper too loudly. Then his hyung dropped the chain and twisted the individual clamps, eliciting some very tortured sounds from Taeyang's throat.  
Rowoon's hand crept down Taeyang's body during Inseong's ordeal and gently took his penis into his hand. He stroked him in unspeakably slow strokes that caused hardly any friction and therefore distracted him only moderately from the pain on his nipples. 

Taeyang's breathing was irregular, the gasps and whimpers of pain increased with every second, and finally, after a really terrible minute of torture Inseong had finally taken pity, carefully removing the clamps from the delicate buds. The pain that followed was indescribable and Taeyang struggled to keep his hands above his head as Inseong gently rubbed over the aching nipples.  
"Good boy," he said with distinct pride in his voice and Taeyang tried to calm his breathing.  
"How are you feeling?" Inseong asked as he and Rowoon finally took their hands away to give Taeyang a moment to breathe.  
"I'm alright, Sir.", he replied and Inseong giggled. "That's not what I want to know, Taeyangie. Are you in pain? Are you aroused?" he asked more precise questions and Taeyang felt his cheeks heating up. "Yes, Sir," he muttered uncertainly and swallowed. 

It was always hard for him to put into words what he wanted during sex and how he felt. Since the very beginning, when he started to release a bit of 'pressure' with Inseong, in the time it was all new between them and they didn't refer to their little thing going on as a 'relationship', Taeyang hadn't known anything about his kinks.  
How could he, with being a virgin at that time? He had to collect experience first, right?

He had almost died of shame when his oldest hyung found him masturbating in the shower, even if for Inseong it hadn't been a big deal at all. He had told Taeyang to keep going if he didn't want the others to know about it, and the fear of being exposed to the whole group had been bigger for him than his shame to jerk off in front of Inseong.  
Afterward, they had hardly talked for a while, but the closer they got to their debut, the harder it was to keep their distance, as they had to work together on a daily basis.  
Inseong had followed him to the toilet one fateful day after a particularly bad sound recording and had confronted him. He talked about this whole shower incident with him and made clear, that it wasn't something to be ashamed of, because masturbating helped a lot to relax and reorganize someone's thoughts and feelings. 

He had grabbed him, pulled him into one of the toilet cubicles and gave him a handjob. Afterward, he had glared at him angrily with these beautiful eyes, whispering in a threatening voice: "We're going up there again now and you will pull yourself together and show them what you are made of! If we have to postpone the date for our debut because of you, you'll regret it!"  
Taeyang had never experienced his oldest hyung so serious and scary at the same time, but strangely enough, this simple threat had helped him. They had recorded the song and everything was done in time. When they arrived back at the dorm, Inseong had briefly pulled him aside, whispered a "thank you" and "well done" into his ear and petted his hair before he went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Now that he thought about it more carefully, he had no idea how exactly the kind of relationship they now had developed out of this. 

Rowoon somehow found out about their little secret and had asked if he could watch once. Taeyang remembered almost dying of shame as Rowoon watched them, although the knowledge of being watched really was what got him off the most that night.  
That first time, followed other ones and soon it became more than just watching.  
The three of them being together like this for a little more than half a year now. They were not 'in love' with each other, it was more of a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing going on between them. Taeyang trusted his hyungs and because of the regular sex, they could better concentrate on the really important things during the day.

 

This whole dominance thing had started more by accident, because one-time Rowoon, had given Taeyang a painful slap on his bottom cheek for fun, while he penetrated him which had caused Taeyang the climax instantly, moaning loudly.  
During the following conversation with his hyungs, Taeyang had really wanted nothing more than just to drop dead because he wasn't ashamed that much in his whole life before. He had to admit that he particularly liked it when his hyungs didn't prepare him so thoroughly and were a bit rough to him and also that it terribly aroused him when they praised him for something. 

"Taeyangie." Inseong's voice roughly pulled him out of his mind and Taeyang flinched. "Talk to us. We don't know what's going on inside of you if you don't tell us," Rowoon purred into his ear and started stroking Taeyang's belly with his hand again.  
Taeyang sighed obediently and carefully took his hands down as his arms trembled from the effort to keep them up.  
They often had these little timeouts during sex in which the two wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Especially during punishment sessions, the mood could quickly tip over. In these moments, Taeyang felt particularly comfortable and loved, because he knew that his hyungs just wanted to fulfill his deepest wishes.

"I'm fine, hyung. I have to admit that these clamps were pretty mean, the pain got worse and worse towards the end..." he paused nervously. "this last minute was hell, but somehow it was also terribly arousing". He bit his lower lip. "The spanking was... good. I was pretty scared because Rowoonie-hyung punished me this time. It really hurt a lot, but... Well, I've broken an important rule." He let out a shaky breath, his body trembling and Inseong gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
"No rule breaking justifies that we may go too far."  
Taeyang only nodded at the words of his hyung: "It was really okay. Ten strokes are pretty heavy to endure, but I think I deserved them."

Rowoon's hand had traveled up from his stomach to his chest, circling gently around his left nipple, which immediately hardened and stretched towards his touch.  
"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" he asked, his voice very soft and Taeyang nodded. He cleared his throat. "I know it's a punishment but... um... I really want the blindfold gone." Inseong chuckled, sitting up straight to open the knot behind Taeyang's head.  
He blinked blindly as the dim light in the room stung unpleasantly in his eyes after the long darkness. After he could see normal again, he let his gaze wandered over the body's next to him. Suddenly, quite proud of himself, he noticed that his little show seemed to have had an effect because both of them were as aroused as he was himself. 

At the foot of the bed lay a few things and when he recognized one of them he looked at Inseong beggingly. "Hyung, that stuff." He pointed to a round white cream can. "I... Is all of this still part of the punishment," he asked nervously. Inseong and Rowoon exchanged a look. "Okay, I think that means 'back to business'?" Rowoon asked darkly and the other two nodded. From now on they would resume their game.

"Well Taeyangie~," Inseong began with a honey-sweet but subliminally very dangerous voice. "We were thinking about giving you a choice today~" A broad mean grin spread on his face and made him look like a fox once again. "Either", he emphasized the word and raised his finger instructively. "you will get to cum. In this case, we'll continue being a little mean to you tonight." He pointed at the things at the foot of the bed while talking and looking at Rowoon. He breathed a gentle kiss on Taeyang's shoulder before explaining the other option: "Or you won't have an orgasm tonight. If you chose this option, we'll just take you, satisfy our needs and then we all go to sleep." Inseong nodded with a smile. "You have the choice, Taeyangie~," he chirped happily and Taeyang grumbled. They never before let him choose between such mean options!

He dismissed the second option right from the beginning. He had no problem with edging. Being teased into nearly getting an orgasm but being denied was of course terribly frustrating but he could endure it. But to be used by them for their own satisfaction, while he himself had to struggle to fall asleep next to them with a boner sounded awful.  
And what would happen if he reached his climax without permission again, repeating his mistake of last week?  
He craned his neck a little to see what else they had in store for him. Next, to the hated salve, there were gloves to apply the ointment, a metal cock ring, which would probably help him to not reach his climax before the other two and a new buttplug that was much bigger than the one he was used to. In addition, there were no condoms to be seen. He knew what that meant for him and he twisted his face unhappily. Taeyang had no problem with his hyungs taking him bare (after all, none of them carried an infectious disease), but he didn't like the feeling of the cum lazily trickling out of him all day long. It felt unpleasant and dirty. 

He looked at his hyungs with begging eyes. "I'll take the first option, but can we please leave out the ointment, Sir?" He tried his cutest puppy-dog eyes and even used his secret weapon, the pouting lower lip but it didn't help.  
"Either you take everything or nothing at all, baby." Inseong smiled and Taeyang's throat escaped a pained whimper.  
"You stick with it?" Rowoon made sure and Taeyang sighed in surrender. "Yes, Sir."  
"Good boy," said Rowoon and sat up.

Behind him, besides the bed, a glass with two slowly melting ice cubes stood on the floor.  
"Hands behind your back and keep your legs spread, Taeyang," Rowoon said in a stern voice as he fished for an ice cube and gave Inseong the second. Taeyang swallowed but hurried to comply.  
He crossed his arms behind his back what automatically lead to pushing out his chest a little. Then he opened his thighs as far as before the timeout so that his hyungs had good access to his whole body again. 

Taeyang shuddered as the two simultaneously began to cool his heated skin with the ice. First on his chest, circling his still painfully throbbing nipples, which naturally reacted immediately because of the cold, down his well-trained body until finally reaching his arousal.  
He hated this procedure, they used ice cubes several times to 'cool him off' before. It was very unpleasant and even a bit painful, especially when he was very close. But they had no other choice.  
This cock ring was not stretchy and when he was fully hard it was difficult to pull it over his erection. He didn't have to be completely flaccid to get the ring down the shaft, so just a little bit of the unpleasant cooling worked perfectly fine. They circled his testicles a few times and Taeyang whimpered because that felt particularly uncomfortable, luckily the torture didn't last very long.  
Instead of putting the ice cubes back into the glass, first Rowoon and then Inseong pushed the now considerably smaller cubes of ice in his puckered hole causing Taeyang to gasp for breath, shuddering helplessly. 

"Tense up your muscles to keep them from slipping out," Rowoon ordered before patting Taeyang's thigh briefly, reaching out to get the ring at the foot of the bed. Taeyang whimpered helplessly and Inseong gave him a gentle kiss. "Aww, our baby is so brave. Tae is such a good boy, just look how he's trying to please us~"  
Rowoon nodded a smile on his face. Then he reached for Taeyang's penis to put the ring over it and pull it down to the end of the shaft.  
Taeyang opened his eyes, frowning at his hyung. He hated cock rings because they made satisfying orgasms nearly impossible.  
When they would take him one after the other, Taeyang would surely have to experience a dry orgasm and that would feel even worse than edging. A dry orgasm almost felt like a real one at first but at the next moment like it had been snatched away from you. You just couldn't cum and therefore no feeling of satisfaction but one of boundless frustration occurred.

"You look pretty, Tae. If it were up to me I'd make you wear it every time," Rowoon joked grinning and Taeyang had to suppress the impulse to punch the elder. However, he didn't have time to get angry about Rowoon's words, because Inseong drew Taeyang's attention away when he inserted one of his fingers into him. "Hmm, seems like the ice has already melted away," he commented with a grin and Taeyang bit his lower lip to suppress a deep groan as the other almost immediately found his prostate and rubbed his finger against it.

 

He quickly withdrew his finger and reached for the tube with the lubricant. "Mind if I take him first?" He asked Rowoon, who grinned.  
"Go for it, hyung. Age before beauty, as always." Rowoon winked and Inseong stuck his tongue out at him. "If you keep being that sassy to me, I might have to put you over my knee," Inseong said grimly and Rowoon raised his hands in defense, laughing.  
"Sorry to decline." He commented and Inseong smirked.  
"Afraid there might be a little masochist hiding inside of yourself as well?" Inseong seemed amused but Rowoon thought it would be best not to answer.  
Inseong squeezed some gel into his palm and moaned loudly as he coated his hard erection with the lubricant. He had had to pull himself together the whole time during Taeyang's little show in order not to lay hands on himself because he absolutely wanted to come inside the younger one.  
Now his patience would finally pay off. 

"Elbows and knees, Tae.", he instructed the younger to change his position again and he gladly complied the request. The sooner his two hyungs would take him, the sooner he was allowed to cum himself.  
Inseong positioned himself behind Taeyang who braced himself as he felt the tip of the others erection at his opening.  
He tried to relax as best as he could because otherwise, he would be in more pain than necessary. Inseong slowly but steadily penetrated him, without making breaks in which Taeyang would have had the possibility to get used to the size. Inseong threw his head back with relish.  
"God, Tae, you feel fantastic," Inseong sighed and caressed Taeyangs buttocks with both hands, the skin still red from the spanking.  
Inseong waited a moment before he slowly began to move. Taeyang was digging his fingers into the soft pillow in front of him, enjoying the feeling of finally having his hyung inside of him.  
Inseong pulled himself completely out, only to slowly enter the younger one, again and again, eliciting an impatient whimper from Taeyang. 

Taeyang kept tensing his muscles, trying to get his hyung to move faster and take him harder, but it had no effect.  
Only when Inseong's own self-control, melted away like the ice cubes before by the heat surrounding him, he began to change his pace.  
He also changed the angle in which he penetrated Taeyang and the other moaned loudly when Inseong hit the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He whimpered and moaned, his face pressed into the pillow to muffle his sounds for he didn't want to wake the other band members. His hyung, however, seemed to make every conceivable effort to hit his prostate with each and every thrust, over and over again, driving Taeyang crazy.  
He felt an orgasm building up but he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy it so he fought the emotions down without success. A few more well-placed thrust to the right place and he screamed in frustration as the orgasm rolled over him. He looked down at his penis, which was begging for attention, red and hard. His dick jerked pityingly over and over again, but because of the metal shackle around the base of his shaft, he was unable to release the sperm he was holding and therefore couldn't gain any relief.

Taeyang's gluteal muscles kept tensing around the dick penetrating him. Fortunately, Inseong seemed to be on the edge already, as his thrusts increasingly lost their steady rhythm. They became more erratic and uncontrolled.  
Taeyang felt tears at the corners of his eyes again because he had become terribly sensitive after his own unsatisfying orgasm. The denial of reaching a climax always made him very emotional and sensitive.  
Inseong came, moaning loudly and, as Taeyang had previously expected, only took out after he had milked his entire load into him.  
Taeyang grimaced unhappily. He remembered why his hyungs were so mean to him today and this knowledge calmed the negative feelings a bit. It was a punishment and he would bravely endure it to satisfy his hyungs!

Inseong withdrew from him and gave him a light pat on the left buttock. "It was good to put the ring on, or you would have come without permission again. No need to deny it. I felt your climax, baby." His voice was stern and Taeyang gurgled. Would his hyung punish him for that too? Wasn't a dry orgasm in itself punishment enough?  
"Now it's my turn, hyung," Rowoon said and pushed past Inseong to grab the lube and generously lubricate himself like the other had before.  
Rowoon's penis was not only longer but also thicker than Inseong's probably to match his height.  
Dawon once said for fun that it simply wasn't fair that God, as he created Rowoon, had thrown all the good things in one pot and stirred vigorously.  
As he had a pretty face, charisma, a well-built body that towered above all the others and as if that wasn't enough, the monster in his pants made other men green with envy.  
Rowoon scrambled to the wall and leaned with his back against the pillow from before. 

"Come here, Taeyang," he said as he tapped on his thighs and Taeyang quickly wiped away the tears from his face as he shakingly crawled towards the other. He didn't like it very much in this position, because he was the one who had to move when riding Rowoon. So his face always burned in shame while sitting on his hyungs lap.  
He clung to Rowoon's shoulders with trembling hands and the elder helped him to position himself correctly. Then Taeyang slowly lowered himself on the other one. It hurt, much more than with Inseong, but he knew the unpleasant feeling would be short-lived. Rowoon's hands were on his hip and held him so he wouldn't take in too much too quickly.  
Taeyang dug his fingernails a little into Rowoon's muscular shoulders and kissed his hyung to distract himself from the pain.  
The kiss was passionate and wet and they separated only when Taeyang groaned loudly as he finally felt the other completely inside. Taeyang circled his hips a few times and moaned throatily. Rowoon filled him so wonderfully that just doing this could make Taeyang cum, but he knew that it wouldn't feel nearly as good for Rowoon as it did for him and definitely not as good as when Taeyang finally started riding him. 

 

"Move. ", Rowoon growled when he had enough and Taeyang grinned crookedly, but did as he was told. He supported his weight on Rowoon's broad shoulders and raised his pelvis, only to sink back down a moment later.  
The first few times very slow, but then faster and faster. He tried to find an angle in which Rowoon's penis wouldn't press down against his prostate with every downward movement as Taeyang wanted to save himself from another dry climax, but Rowoon seemingly wanted exactly the opposite.  
Determined, he grasped Taeyang's dick tightly, creating a wonderful friction. Taeyang looked at the other with pleading eyes and paused his movement.  
"Please, Sir. Don't...," he begged, releasing one hand from Rowoon's shoulder to put it on the fist that held his penis. He was still sensitive from the first unfulfilled climax and hated post-orgasm stimulation.

It reminded him of one of his first punishments ever. At that time he had masturbated without asking his hyungs for permission, which, of course, was forbidden for him after their mutual agreement. Taeyang had known that he was violating a rule which he had agreed on, but Inseong and Rowoon hadn't been there that weekend and Taeyang had been needy after watching some dirty movies on the internet.  
After Taeyang had confessed his mistake, Inseong had bound him to the bed frame as a punishment and climaxed him over and over by giving him a handjob until Taeyang had no semen left anymore and started coming dry, begging and crying for mercy. His dick had been so red and sensitive in the following days that he was painfully reminded of his mistake every time he went to the toilet or shower. 

Rowoon just shook his head and Taeyang puffed unhappy. Today the two really demanded everything from him.  
When the elder nodded his head asking him to move, Taeyang obediently put his hand back on Rowoon's shoulder and continued riding. Rowoon's hand pumped him in time with his movements and brought Taeyang to the verge of despair. He really didn't want to experience the terrible frustration again, but apparently, this exactly was the diabolic goal Rowoon had on his mind.  
Taeyang tried to keep his voice in check, but it got harder with every movement. The mixture of the wonderful feeling of being filled and the hand on his penis, which caused him pain and pleasure at the same time, brought him quickly to the edge and shortly after he came again.  
He slapped a hand over his mouth, suppressing a loud cry, bending his back as another unsatisfying orgasm shot through him.  
He tried to escape Rowoon's tormenting hand, but he stroked him without interruption and Taeyang moved more vigorously on the other one, up and down, for he was sure Rowoon wouldn't end until he ejaculated into Taeyang. Up and down.

"Please Hyung, help me," Taeyang asked at some point for he felt the exhaustion creeping into his bones more and more. Rowoon smiled, embracing Taeyang's upper body with both arms and changed their position until Taeyang lay under him. Taeyang wrapped his legs around Rowoon's waist who began to push into him at a merciless rhythm. It didn't take much longer until Rowoon filled up Taeyang with his seed, groaning loudly. His eyes closed fluttering, the mouth ajar and gasping to catch his breath. He also stayed a few minutes inside of Taeyang and when he finally pulled out he did it with a wet, slippery sound.

"Now Taeyangie~ we don't want you to mess up the sheets with all that sperm leaking out of you, right? So you'll have to sleep with this tonight", Inseong said suddenly holding the generously lubricated metal plug in his hands and Taeyang whimpered unhappily. He had feared that his hyungs would require him to keep their ejaculation inside all night long. He grimaced in disgust. Inseong switched places with Rowoon and slid between Taeyang's legs pushing the plug into the younger one without any further difficulties. Taeyang moved his pelvis around a little bit to test how big the plug was because he felt incredibly full now. He wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep with this monster inside of him tonight. 

"Okay, after you've already endured Rowoonies spanking, you're in for mine next. As soon as I've rubbed the ointment on you, Rowoon will take the ring off and you may jerk yourself off," Inseong explained and Taeyang sat up abruptly as the contents of the words started to make sense in his fogged brain. He immediately grimaced as the plug pushed itself a little deeper into him.  
What did his hyung mean with 'he may jerk himself off' afterward? Did he endure all the pain and humiliation just so he had to finish it by himself in the end? That was more than mean!

"Sir I, um, I have to do it myself?" he asked with a clear tremor in his voice and Inseong tilted his head, smiling. "Yes, I think you heard me correctly. After all, you've already climaxed twice tonight because of us, haven't you?" Rowoon who had long since laid down on the bed and supported his head in the palm of his hand yawned heartily. "So, is this show going to start now or what? Otherwise, I'll fall asleep over here," he sighed, his eyes drowsily half open.  
"Patience is a virtue, dear.", Inseong clicked his tongue clearly annoyed. He grabbed the gloves and the can with the capsaicin ointment. 

Taeyang looked nervously back and forth between his hyung and the ointment. It was by no means the first time he would have to endure the so-called 'silent spanking', but he still had terrible memories of every single time.  
The active ingredient of this ointment caused a long-lasting burn, like that after a proper spanking, just without the actual pain of the beating. However, since he had already been punished today, the ointment would make the burning on his butt even worse. Under Inseong's relentless gaze, Taeyang finally surrendered to his fate and turned around on the bed until he was again resting on his elbows and knees in front of his hyung, waiting for the last part of his punishment.

"Good boy. ", Inseong purred contentedly. As he stroked Taeyang's reddened buttocks, he felt him shuddering under the touch. Taeyang heard Inseong unscrew the can and felt a small wet and cold spot on each side of his butt a short time later. Then the can was closed and Inseong began to massage the ointment into the skin.  
Taeyang knew that his hyung always used only a small amount of the cream, but even a small amount had a big effect and he was already afraid of the pain. When his skin had completely absorbed the ointment, Taeyang heard Inseong take off his gloves behind him, giving him a light slap. 

"Alright. I think it will start burning soon." He threw the gloves on the floor and Taeyang turned and crawled over to Rowoon so that he could finally take off the hated cock ring.  
It was quite unpleasant to pull the tight ring over his aching arousal, but finally, it was freed of the metal.  
While Rowoon took of the ring, Taeyang already felt how his buttocks started to itch and burn slowly. He was sure in five minutes his bumcheeks would be completely on fire.  
"We'll go and clean ourselves up now. Make it quick we want to go straight to bed, Tae," Inseong said as while climbing out of the bed and Rowoon sat up and stretched before he set off to follow the other one.

Taeyang felt a painful tug at his heart. He had to do it himself and the other two wouldn't even stay here until he reached his goal?  
He fought back the tears that burned in the corners of his eyes again while defiantly reaching down to take his arousal in his hand. He had endured all of this, so he would make sure his reward would feel good! After a few gentle strokes, he knew he wouldn't succeed.  
His penis was very sensitive because of Rowoon's rough treatment and although he had managed to grab the lube quickly before Inseong had removed everything from the bed, the friction of his hand hurt unpleasantly. He kept twitching one of his aching nipples with his left hand and tensing the muscles around the plug but it just didn't work out.

He felt miserable, everything hurt and he just wanted to finish it. He squirmed on the sheets completely caught between pleasure and pain. He opened his eyes as he heard the other two coming back into the room and when he felt their eyes on his body, that was all he needed to feel the wonderful tingling sensation clearly.

"May I please come, Sir?" he whimpered and Inseong and Rowoon exchanged a look. "Seems like you've learned your lesson today, huh?" They approached the bed and sat down next to Taeyang on the edge of the bed.  
Rowoon brushed the hair out of his forehead and smiled at him. "Come for us, baby."  
There they were, the redeeming words. With a loud moan, Taeyang came into his hand. The climax felt so much more intense than anything ever before and he let himself be carried up into weightlessness.  
Taeyang saw only white in front of his eyes for a moment and a deep satisfaction flooded him. Now that he had finally reached his goal. 

The first two things he felt when he could think clearly again was something gently cleaning him up and a merciless burning sensation on his butt. He turned his head and Inseong smiled at him warmly. His oldest hyung sat next to him on the bed in his pajamas, a damp washcloth in his hand.  
"I'm very proud of you Tae~," he said before he bent over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Rowoon who watched them from beside the bed was holding a freshly washed pajama from Taeyang in his hands. He himself was already dressed in a dark blue satin one and looked pretty tired.  
"Come on, baby, you must be at least as exhausted as we are," he said, yawning, before helping Taeyang to put on his pajamas.  
When he was finally dressed, fatigue overcame him as well. "That must have been very tiring for you, baby. But you've endured it bravely. You can definitely make a wish next time," Rowoon promised before slipping  
into bed next to Taeyang.

Inseong brought the washcloth back into the bathroom and stowed it in the dirty laundry. When he made his way back he took a moment to look at the picture in front of him. Rowoon laying there, an arm wrapped around Taeyang's hip, whispering sweet praises into his ear. Inseong went over to the bed, covering them all with the blanket, switching off the light and snuggling up to Taeyang from the other side. 

"Sleep well, hyung.", Taeyang whispered into the darkness and his heart pounded in his chest as if it wanted to jump out of it. He was happy. They may not have an ordinary relationship, but he wouldn't want to trade for anything else right now.  
No matter how mean his hyungs had been to him today, what mattered at the end of the day was that he felt safe and secure in their arms and that they could be proud of him.

"Sweet dreams, Tae."  
"Good night, baby."

The End


End file.
